1. Technical Field
A coated gut suture and, more particularly, a coated gut suture which is capable of being dry packaged is disclosed.
2. Background of the Related Art
Absorbable sutures are manufactured from natural or synthetic materials. Some of the earliest absorbable sutures were made of collagenous material taken from sheep intestines. Such sutures are still in use today and are commonly referred to as "catgut" or simply "gut" sutures or ligatures. As used herein, the term "catgut" or "gut" suture refers to a collagen based suture or ligature of any type or origin. Gut sutures may be prepared in the form of threads or strands that are undesirably stiff before subsequent treatment which renders them flexible or pliable.
A suture having a good degree of flexibility and pliability can conform closely to body tissue without undue pressure. Good flexibility and pliability enhance the degree to which a suture can be tied down, knotted and securely placed in a desired position. "Fray resistance" refers to the ability of the suture to resist fraying when rubbing against itself as, for example, when a knot is run down the suture. When knots are run down a suture, the knot run down should be smooth, with a minimum of "chatter" or frictional vibration.
Various attempts have been made to modify and optimize the physical characteristics of gut sutures. For example, tubing fluids, i.e., liquids which are used to condition gut sutures to achieve or enhance flexibility and pliability, have been used to preserve gut sutures. Tubing fluids typically contain an alcohol such as isopropyl alcohol and water. In the tubing fluid, the gut suture retains its flexibility and pliability.
In addition to tubing fluids, various suture coatings have been developed in an attempt to maintain flexibility and control swelling and fraying. Such coatings are also intended to improve the handling characteristics of sutures and maximize run-down performance. Commercially available gut sutures are immersed in tubing fluid, sterilized and supplied to surgeons in packages or tubes which contain tubing fluid. The suture remains flexible and pliable as long as it remains in contact with the tubing fluid. However, the gut sutures are wet when removed from the package and tubing fluid can spill out of the package if not handled properly.
It would be desirable to provide a gut suture that exhibits good flexibility and pliability, high fray resistance and which does not chatter when knots are run down the suture. It would also be desirable if a suture possessing the above-mentioned physical characteristics could be packaged dry, without the need for tubing fluid.